


Big time

by Chat_lotte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Food, Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_lotte/pseuds/Chat_lotte
Summary: "Adrien...please stop.""I'm sorry Marinette,I can't.""But what would your father say if he saw you?""He wouldn't approve,I know. But I'm in too deep now."What the fuck is happening in there?Where one ship is sailed and victims are made.[No croissants were made victims while writing this fanfiction]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Big time

"Adrien...please stop."  
"I'm sorry Marinette,I can't."  
"But what would your father say if he saw you?"  
"He wouldn't approve,I know. But I'm in too deep now."

*What the fuck is happening in there?How in the world is Marinette early?Did I do drugs by mistake?*  
Yes,those were the questions in Alya's head.

"Please stop, it's too much"  
"It isn't, trust me"  
"If they notice it's your fault though,not mine."  
"You're the one who initiated this but fair enough"  
"How could have I imagined this would happen? I didn't think you'd go this far "  
"Me neither but once you get a taste you really can't go back."  
"Yeah, can't blame you for that."

*Don't tell me.......YOU FREAKING EXHIBITIONISTS!I need to do something, somebody other than me could have walked in.*

"Marinette are you there?"

"Oh!Yes Alya,I'm here,good morning."

"You know you can tell me anything and I wouldn't judge you...right?"

"Yes?Why you're asking?"

"Ehm,I don't want to tell you what to do but maybe the school bathroom isn't the best place for....you know,fucking your boyfriend without getting caught"

"**WhAt?!**"

"Really,I get it,you can't do it at your place or his for the matter but this doesn't give you any privacy"

"Do you think it's possible having a croissant trauma?Cause I think I might have one"

Marinette exits the bathroom to get some fresh air(and avoid her crush for the rest of the day, or of her life,she hasn't decided yet)

"Alya?"

"Yes"

"We're not together"

"Does this mean your using her?YOU PIECE OF-"

"SHE WAS GIVING ME CROISSANTS!  
I can't eat them at home so we meet at school early and she brings some to me..."

"Oh" Because, what was left to say?Sorry for thinking you were fucking my best friend in the school bathroom?

"Hi babe, would you mind tell me why is Marinette panic cussing?"

"Might be my fault" Alya said softly

"It is definitely her fault" Adrien answered to his best friend

"Nino?"

"Yes?"

"Which level is she at?"

"I don't know,what was the one where she does an handstand?"

"Eight."

"Good,'cause she's doing gymnastics."

"Ah.....Well guys,I fucked up big time:)"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people and ghosts from the internet:)  
> This is my first story EVER, so if you want tell me what you think about it in the comments ✨  
> Writing is not my forte so please,feel free to leave me advices so I can get better:3
> 
> Anyway's the title is definitely a throwback to Big time rush so..(oh oh ohh ooh)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading I hope that I was at least able to make someone smile, bye ❤️
> 
> P.S. In case you didn't understand the sailed ship is Adrien X croissant 🥐


End file.
